Heroes of all worlds
by Demon-girl15
Summary: It started with a offer and a movement. Contains Female Harry/
1. Chapter 1

I've finally seen the Avengers movie and it was awesome. If only Harry Potter was there, I'd would have been rolling on the floor in heaven.

Also, I'm going to make this story a T. Due to the M stories being deleted, I wanted to make sure that all my work on here is not gone if I go.

So the Plot contains a female Harry. I haven't found a female Harry crossover yet with the avengers so let's see how that goes.

Here we go.

**Chapter 1**

Nick Fury was wearing all black with a black leather long trench coat and an eye patch over his left eye. His dark complexion and features giving nothing away as he looked over the girl before him.

Violet Potter stared back as she lifted a cup of tea to her lips and took a deep sip. At five feet, nine inches, she wore a green tube top that brought out her eyes and drew attention to the cleavage of her perky 'b' cup breasts and showed off her flat, slightly muscled, tummy. Her natural strawberry-red hair was set in a short pixie cut. Her black mini skirt and strappy heels combination showed off her long legs and firm bum. Vi, as she preferred to be called, had a lithe dancer's build strengthened by wiry muscles hidden under pale, slightly scarred, skin.

She then lifted her chin and meet Fury's eyes or eye. "You wanted to meet me?" she said, her voice soft and gentle.

"I want to make you a offer, Miss Potter." said Fury, watching the girl expressions. Only interest could be seen on that calm girl's face. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a folder marked top secret. The words Avengers stood out instantly.

The girl picked up the sheets and quickly read through them before handing them back to Fury. "Sounds like you are building a team. How many are on board with the scheme?" asked Violet, her eyes watching Fury's every move.

"Three other people have been approached." said Fury, his eye watching the girl's every move as she turned, her ring flashed a bright green. Violet then lifted up her ring to glance at it before smirking.

"I do believe my decision was just made for me." she said before she looked back up at Fury. "Can I start now?"

"What?" said Fury, his eye narrowing. Reports suggested that Violet Potter would have needed time to think about it. "Why?"

"I'm going to get company in less than five minutes that want to kill me." said Violet as she got up from her table.

"The Witch Movement?" asked Fury, his spies in the wizarding world mentioned something like that.

"Yep. Dobby." Shouted Violet. With a loud crack, a house elf appeared. Dobby was a house-elf, much shorter in stature than humans, standing only about 3 and a half feet. He had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears along with a variety of clothes.

"Dobby. Get me my clothes and bring them when I call you." said Violet as she walked out of the living room to her study. Fury was walking behind her. A life like portrait of a couple stood to the side. Fury recognized them both.

Lily Evans, A Muggle born red haired woman with emerald eyes that scanned your bare soul. Well, according to the rumours anyway. Gifted with a quick mind and a tongue to match, she rose to the top of the Gryffindor House as the lioness.

Beside her was James Potter, With hazel eyes and pitch black hair that was causal ruffled to appear handsomely messy. His glasses perched on his nose which gave him a intelligent look which didn't match his build. He towered over Lily when standing next to each other.

"Violet, what's going on?" asked Lily as Violet vaulted the oak desk and pulled aside the wooden panel to reveal a safe. Fury walked over to the windows to see the grounds were filling up with people.

"That Witch Movements got passed. I got to go." said Violet as she twisted the combo in the safe before pulling it open.

"That movement succeeded?" said James Potter, outrage filling his features.

"Yeah, therefore I got to go on the run." said Violet.

"But what about Potter Manor?" asked Lily.

"What about it?" said Violet as she opened the safe door to reveal three items. A wand, a stone and a cloak. Violet shoved the cloak into her pocket before placing the stone on a special place on her constructed necklace. The wand she spun in her hand before gripping it.

"Surely you can't leave it open to people to visit." said James. "Think of all the treasures that we gathered all over time."

"All the treasures we have have been placed in vaults around the world. All the stuff that is still here is what I have purchased. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Dobby reappeared before pulling the portrait off the wall. "Take it to the safe house in New York." ordered Violet as she spun her wand again. "Fury, where do you want to go?"

"We have a base in Washington DC." said Fury. Violet nodded as she vaulted back over her desk and gripped Fury's jacket as several people dressed in red robes. Violet's eyes widen as she twisted on the spot as she and Fury disappeared with a loud crack.

**Authors Notes**

Okay. This is just an introduction. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the second chapter for my Avengers/Harry Potter.

The twisting and the turning in a vacuum lasted mere seconds, but Violet stumbled on her landing. This was the first time that Violet had tried to apparate between England and USA with a partner. Placing her hands on her knees, she gulped in the precious air as Fury walked past her to get his bearings, a scowl on his face.

"Potter, why are we on the White House?" growled the dark skinned man.

"It's the only place I know in Washington." gasped Violet. "Give me a break, it takes a lot to get from here from there and cover that far."

"It's the white house, Potter." growled Fury as several of men burst out of the fire exit, all of them armed to the teeth with the latest weapons. Both Violet and Fury raised their hands in surrender, Violet gave a quick chuckle as her arms were pulled behind her back before Fury pulled out her badge.

After a half an hour of nonstop talk and a visit from the President himself, Violet found in a back of a car with Fury and a agent who introduced himself as Phil Coulson.

He was dressed in a dark suit and he had a really short hair cut. He had a gentle smile as he watched her with interest. Fury was watching her as well before he asked. "Any idea how the witches movement got passed?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, the government was corrupt." said Violet with a sigh.

"And what does that mean for you?" asked Agent Coulson.

"Basically the witches' movement is nearly a slave movement. Women's right get destroyed and marriage contracts come back into play. Witches will be forced to marry and breed to restock the pureblood lines. To be fair, I killed most of those lines that need rebuilding." said Violet, her eyes darkening in anger. "But they were going to make me the key example and trap me in a marriage with some fat pig so I had my money moved and was getting ready to leave. As soon as I left that house, it would explode into flames and Violet Potter is no more. They will find a body for me and I will never have existed."

"You were ready for it." said Fury with a smirk that Violet returned.

"Oh yes. Those suckers never think anyway so it wasn't so hard." said Violet. "But I don't wanna talk about that anymore. Tell me more about your job offer."

"I told you before that I am from SHIELD. That stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We are made of several difference levels with positions such as technician, administrator, field agent, regional officer, special officer, regional director, special director, executive director. I'm the sole executive director. I am the head of the organinsation. Agent Coulson is a special director. What I want you for is Special Officer."

"And what would I do in your employment." asked Violet, leaning back into her chair.

"We want you to be a trouble shooter if you will allow that. We have several high risk, high profile cases around the world that need a person with your type of skills. We have a file. You are resourceful, inventive, unpredictable and deadly." said Fury.

Violet appeared deep in thought for the rest of the meeting, asking a few questions about certain subjects as the heavily armored vehicle raced for the coast.

"Fury." said Violet with a smirk. The man turned around and met her emerald eyes with his eye and his black eye patch. "Where do I sign?"

**Days Later**

"Agent Potter, report to briefing room." came the tanoy, the emotionless voice echoing through the metal flying ship.

Violet looked up from her mirror before turning back to her attempt to get it longer so that it fell down to her shoulders. She then walked through the wide corridors until she reached the room that had a really long metal table with the SHIELD logo on it.

Before her was Fury and Coulson along with two other people.

The first one was a man. He was around the same high as Fury, however he had white skin and a serious face. The man was a dark blond and his eyes were cold. He was hot, thought Violet as she eyed up his muscles before turning to the red haired woman.

She met Natasha as she stepped onto the helicarrier. The Russian had just arrived back from her mission in Brazil to find out the latest on a Doctor Banner. The two girls connected quickly and Natasha had taken Violet under her wing in a quick attempt to bring up her close combat skill to the high standards of SHIELD.

Fury looked up as Violet entered. "Potter, how are you enjoying your first few days?" asked Fury.

"Fine. You wanted to see me, Sir?" asked Violet with a control expression.

"Yes. I have a mission that I need both you and agent Romanoff to go to Russia." said Fury as he passed out two folders. "Your target is a general who is kicking up a pile of political bullshit. Find him, get blackmail material and then take him down."

"Yes, sir." said Nastasha as she gripped Violet's arm and began to guide her towards the exit.

"And Potter." called Fury, making Violet turn to look back at the SHIELD commander. "Check out the boys and girls at the toy department."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is just a side project of mine whilst I work on my other crossover Hush Little Baby.

Please Review and offer ideas for the toys that SHIELD could give Violet.


End file.
